fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
No Trick-or-Treating! (Penny version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Smith household was all dressed up for the occasion. Lilo Pelekai was dressed up like Princess Rosalina. Stitch was dressed up like a Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Anna was dressed up like Ariel from The Little Mermaid. Rapunzel was dressed up like Princess Jasmine from Aladdin. Merida was dressed up like Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. John Rolfe was dressed up like Dracula. Pocahontas was dressed up like a fairy. John Smith was dressed up like a waiter. Young Simba was dressed up like Tarzan, and Penny was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" John Smith exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Pocahontas asked. "Yes, I am," John Smith said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Penny inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Penny said. It made Lilo, Stitch, and her three aunts laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Penny face!" Pocahontas exclaimed. She ran up to Penny, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, darling, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Penny did as she was told. "That's my girl!" John Smith said. "Wow, Pocahontas," John Rolfe said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, John Rolfe," Pocahontas smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, John Smith." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." John Smith said. "Like a paint job." John Rolfe said. Then he noticed Lilo dressed up as Princess Rosalina, Stitch dressed up as a Cheshire Cat, Anna dressed up as Ariel, Rapunzel dressed up as Jasmine, and Merida dressed up as Aurora. "Hey, Stitch, my dear boy!" he said. He and Stitch gave each other a hug. "This is your eighth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Lilo and the Three Princesses and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he handsome?" Lilo said, "He's a Cheshire cat." "A Cheshire cat?!" John Rolfe asked, not believing his stepdaughter. "I mean an evil, grinning cat." Anna said. John Rolfe faced Stitch again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Stitch hugged each other. As soon as Penny grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. John Smith glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Penny!" Penny glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Simba said. "Simba, that's not a nice thing to say to Penny." Pocahontas said. John Smith didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Penny mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Simba said. "Simba, stop calling your sister names!" Pocahontas scolded lightly. Lilo, Stitch, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, and John Rolfe just gasped at Penny's insolence, and John Smith was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Penny was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Simba said. "That's enough now, Simba." Anna told him. Penny jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" John Smith yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Lilo, Stitch, Pocahontas, John Rolfe, and the Three Princesses gasped in shock. Penny glared angrily at John Smith and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS MEDUSA!" She then stomped off to her room, where her three mouse friends, Bernard, Miss Bianca, and Jake, are waiting for her. "So just Stitch, my three aunts, and I are going?" Lilo asked. "Yes, darling." Pocahontas said. Lilo became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida following her. "John Smith, what was that all about?" Pocahontas asked. John Smith shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out. But you two saw her. She's totally out of control!" "But it's Halloween," John Rolfe said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "John Rolfe, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." John Smith said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" John Rolfe said, "Think of Stitch, Lilo, Chip, Dale, Bianca, and the Lost Animal Children." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Halloween